Tragédia Gundânica em Sete Atos
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Um compêndio de imbecilidades e uma pseudo-crítica ao MPREG. Heero vai a um certo hospital com um problema um tanto incomum.
1. Primeiro Ato: Mãe Natureza

_Yey, vocês não adoram as minhas notas de autor? Não? Tudo bem, mas eu gosto, então vou continuar colocando elas aqui, oras. _

_Essa é uma crítica muda aos fics que falam sobre M-Preg por aí. E quando eu digo crítica muda, não quero dizer que um cara mudo vai ficar grávido. PelamordeDarwin, não. É uma crítica implícita, só isso. Uma crítica relax. Sem neuras. Transas mil, aí. _

_Enfim. Nem House e nem Gundam Wing me pertencem. Nem outro monte de paródias mal-feitas aqui. E livros de Biologia rulez!_

**Primeiro Ato: Mãe Natureza**

"_Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe nossa vã filosofia."_

House olhou para o seu mais novo paciente. Principalmente para a cara um tanto rosada e com um sorriso estranhamente identificável como felicidade.

- Ok, vamos por partes . Qual é o problema?

- Problema nenhum, senhor. Eu estou grávido. – disse com uma expressão distante e feliz.

E então houve um curto silêncio.

- Ah, se todos os meus casos fossem tão simples... Ala psiquiátrica e uma dose generosa de anti-psicóticos vão dar um jeito nisso.

- O senhor está duvidando dele? – perguntou o rapaz, provavelmente o suposto pai, com uma expressão assassina.

- Quem, eu? Nunca! – disse House, com o tom mais sarcástico que conseguia produzir – Apenas a mãe-natureza está duvidando dele.

- E, POR ACASO, O SENHOR PODE DUVIDAR DISSO? – bradou Duo, esticando o braço e erguendo a camiseta de Heero para revelar uma barriga rosada e levemente redonda.

- Meu bom rapaz, eu até acredito. Sinceramente. – disse House, sem sinceridade alguma – Mas a mãe-natureza é mais difícil de convencer, não importa quantas vezes vocês tentem ter um bebê. E com isso, quero dizer: podem fazer sexo como coelhinhos que não vão ter filhotes.

Duo gaguejou e ficou vermelho. Trowa, Quatre e Wufei se remexeram nas cadeiras onde estavam sentados, enquanto assumiam um bonito tom de púrpura. A equipe de House revirou os olhos e suspirou, prevendo um novo processo judicial.

- O senhor está insinuando que eu, eu...? – disse Duo, cada vez mais atrapalhado e vermelho.

- Rapaz! – bradou House, se voltando repentinamente para Heero – Quantos dedos têm aqui? – ele ergueu a mão com apenas três dedos erguidos.

- Três, doutor. – disse um Heero... sonhador.

- Isso é bom, ele está lúcido. Quem é o pai da criança?

- Duo-chan, meu primeiro, único e eterno amor...

Quatre desmaiou. Trowa fez o possível para mantê-lo sentado, mas falhou miseravelmente. Wufei teve uma crise de tosse. Duo ficou roxo. House levantou uma sobrancelha inquiridora.

- Então... Talvez eu esteja errado, mas acho que você – disse apontando Duo com a bengala – é o tipo de pai que vai precisar de um DNA.


	2. Segundo Ato: Fetos

**Segundo Ato: Fetos**

"_A ironia é a lança de Machado de Assis". _

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Cuddy arromba a sala de House. Embora arrombar seja o termo que House usaria. Vamos dizer apenas que entrou sem bater.

- Oh não, o que será que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?

- Tem um menino alegando estar grávido lá na recepção.

- E você acha que eu sou o pai, por acaso?

- Você vai ir até aquela sala e tratá-lo. Ele apresenta um quadro de grave alteração emocional fora o inchaço no abdômen.

- Sem mencionar a influência milionária do menino que desmaiou?

Cuddy fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Sim, o que House dizia era verdade, afinal o próprio herdeiro da família estava lá, embora desmaiado.

- House... Não lhe parece remotamente intrigante que um menino esteja aqui no hospital alegando estar grávido?

- Quem sou eu para contrariar os desígnios da mãe-natureza? – disse House, sarcástico – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que esse menino precisa de atendimento psiquiátrico e ponto final.

- Ao menos você poderia pedir um Raio X ou um exame de sangue. Certifique-se de que não é nada físico.

- Você pode pedir isso tranquilamente a Cameron ou Chase. E, sem querer lembrá-la do óbvio... Raio X prejudica os fetos em desenvolvimento. – concluiu House, vitorioso.


	3. Terceiro Ato: Dor

**Terceiro Ato: Dor**

"_A dor pode ser considerada o epítome de todo o prazer."_

- Isso vai doer um pouco – disse Chase enquanto aproximava a agulha do braço de Heero.

- É tão bom saber que as pessoas se importam com você... O Duo, geralmente, nem me avisa antes de... Bom, você sabe, não é? Ah, mas é claro que sabe, olha como ele ficou vermelho, que adorável!! – disse Heero, sorrindo e dando um tapinha na face de Chase.

- HEERO!!!! PARE DE FALAR BESTEIRAS!!!! – bradou Duo, tão ou mais vermelho do que o médico.

- Você vê como ele me trata? – disse Heero... choroso... – Dia após dia, eu só sou tratado como um pedaço de carne, um objeto sórdido dos desejos dele!! – nisso, ele agarrou o braço de Chase – Eu achava que esse filho seria a luz que iluminaria nossa sombria relação, mas não. Ele jamais vai mudar. Ajude-me. AJUDE-ME! Me leve para longe dele, me proteja de sua influência maligna!!!

Foi então que Duo atacou Heero. Mas, como existem pessoas que poderiam entender isso de outra maneira, vamos dizer apenas que tentou estrangulá-lo.


	4. Quarto Ato: Convite

**Quarto Ato: Convite**

"_Shut up, and sleep with me, come on, uh-huh and sleep with me…"_

- Estamos interrompendo alguma coisa? – perguntou Foreman assim que entrou na sala, acompanhado por Cameron.

A cena era no mínimo, complexa. Heero havia agarrado Chase na altura do peito enquanto o médico tentava afastar Duo. Isso resultou num piloto do 02 precariamente apoiado na perna esquerda do médico enquanto seus dois braços tentavam segurar Heero para poder chutá-lo (dano mínimo presumível).

- Nossa... – disse Cameron, com uma arqueada de sobrancelha que deixaria House orgulhoso - Será que aquela história sobre ser irresistível era mesmo verdade?

Chase, como se atingido por um raio, empurrou Heero de volta para a cama ao mesmo tempo em que "arremessava" Duo na cadeira mais próxima.

- Parem de rir, vocês dois. – disse um médico indignado tentando ajeitar seu jaleco amassado.

- House e Cuddy não vão gostar nem um pouco de saber que você faz isso com pacientes. – disse Foreman, sem esconder o riso.

- Eu não estava fazendo nada! Eles é que começaram a se agarrar!

- Epa, Epa! – bradou Duo – Eu não agarrei ninguém!

- O que foi uma pena. – comentou Heero, ácido – Estava esperando o que, um convite formal?

O trio de médicos limitou-se a pigarrear, enquanto Duo variava entre três cores (vermelho, verde e roxo) de constrangimento.


	5. Quinto Ato: Elucidação

**Quinto Ato: Elucidação**

"_Elementar, meu caro Watson."_

- Nossa.

- Eu vou chamar o House.

- Enquanto isso eu vou escrever um artigo para o Foreman roubar.

Foreman fingiu não ter ouvido e se debruçou um pouco mais sobre os exames do paciente supostamente grávido.

House chegou instantes depois, mancando e esbaforido. Ele tomou os resultados da tomografia das mãos de Cameron e Foreman e os contemplou com um raro ar misto de leve surpresa e grande curiosidade.

- Lúpus? – perguntou Foreman, sorrindo.

- Nunca é lúpus. – retrucou House, sem perceber a brincadeira.

- Câncer? – tentou Cameron.

- Não, um tumor desse tamanho já teria desencadeado outros sintomas. .

- Um gêmeo parasita? – sugeriu Chase.

- Sherlock Holmes sentiria orgulho, Dr. Dawson. – fazendo Chase dar um sorriso involuntário - Mas como explicar o súbito desenvolvimento?

- Hormônios adolescentes. – disse Foreman, caústico.

- Repitam a tomografia. – disse House categórico – Aqui – e apontou para a tomografia, antes que houvesse protestos – Gêmeos parasitas raramente desenvolvem membros ou cabeça, na maioria dos casos. Esse... "feto" não é nem de longe parecido com qualquer estágio embrionário, mesmo com essas mãozinhas e pezinhos. Mas é claro que vocês, futuros médicos, já sabiam disso. Aproveitem e submetam-no a uma ultra-sonografia para obtermos uma imagem diferente.


	6. Sexto Ato: Horror

**Sexto Ato: Horror**

"_E os gritos começaram"._

- E então doutor? - perguntou um preocupado Duo – Ele está mesmo... grávido?

Foreman resistiu bravamente a perguntar se a paternidade o assustava.

- Para dizer a verdade, nós ainda estamos investigando o que está havendo. Nossa melhor suspeita é que seja um gêmeo parasita, uma anormalidade rara em que, durante a gestação, um feto passa a viver unido ao outro, parasitando nutrientes, mas deixando de se desenvolver. É um amontoado de células, mais nada. Se for esse o caso, uma cirurgia resolverá o problema sem maiores contratempos.

- Ah. Tipo um gêmeo do mal?

- Quase isso. – disse Cameron, sorrindo, enquanto passava gel na barriga volumosa de Heero, preparando-o para a ultra-sonografia.

- Cara, é sério isso? – perguntou Duo, confuso – Porque eu já vi um episódio de "Os Simpsons" onde o Bart tem um irmão gêmeo do mal que vive no sótão e...

- ELE NÃO É UM BEBÊ DO MAL!!! – Bradou uma irada... futura mãe... Heero. – Vai ser uma linda menina, eu tenho certeza. – concluiu, enquanto acariciava a barriga de forma maternal.

- Mas é claro que não vai ser um bebê do mal!- disse Cameron, com uma face de "não contrariem o paciente". – Já escolheu um nome?

- Ah, eu tenho que pensar nisso ainda... Ainda tenho uns bons meses de gravidez pela frente; eu e Duo teremos várias oportunidades pra escolher o nome. Mas já tenho algumas idéias: o que vocês acham de Alice? Ou Kenny, se for menino?

O suposto pai ficou branco. Chase e Foreman fizeram força para não rir. Até mesmo Cameron parecia prestes a soltar suas risadas.

- Que bom ver que todos ficam felizes quando eu venho supervisionar os exames. – disse House, entrando de repente. – Preciso trocar umas três palavras com o futuro papai, podemos? – disse, apontando a porta e olhando para Duo, que ainda estava em choque.

- Ah, o amor não é lindo? – disse House enquanto usava a bengala como um gancho para puxar Duo para fora – Ele reluta em sair do seu lado, isso é que é marido fiel.- concluiu, recebendo um desconcertante sorriso de Heero.

Depois que o médico e o suposto pai estavam do lado de fora, houve um curto silêncio constrangido, logo quebrado por Duo.

- Marido fiel é a... – e atentou violentamente contra a honra da mãe do médico.

- Preciso de algumas informações sobre a vossa esposa – disse House, sem se importar com a indignação de Duo. – Quando começaram esses... sintomas?

- Mais ou menos uns dois dias atrás. Por quê?

- Alguma chance de vocês terem viajado anteriormente? Algum país remoto, zona tropical? Comido alguma coisa estranha? Períodos de mal-estar anteriores a essa... crise?

"_E agora Duo? Como explicar que três dias atrás vocês estavam pertinho de Marte?"_

- Ahn... Sim, nós voltamos de viagem há alguns dias..

- E voltaram de onde?

- Ma... Ma... MADAGASCAR!!!!

- Madagascar?

- Yeah, Madagascar. Lêmures, baobás e tudo o mais.

- Alguma chance de um desses lêmures se chamar King Julian e ter a voz de Sasha Baron Cohen? – disse House, a sobrancelha perigosamente arqueada – Ou eu sou o único que assiste animações demais por aqui?

E então os gritos começaram.


	7. Sétimo Ato: Infanticídio

**Sétimo Ato: Infanticídio**

"_Oh, my God!!! They killed Kenny!"_

- O que aconteceu? – Bradou House, entrando na sala sem esperar outro sinal, os olhos correndo pelo equipamento caído.

- Do nada... A coisa saiu da barriga do garoto – e Cameron, a voz duas oitavas mais alta do que o normal apontou para um Heero gemendo de dor, um buraco sangrento na barriga que voltava ao normal – Ela atacou Foreman – e apontou para o corpo caído no chão, o pescoço praticamente seccionado – e fugiu para o banheiro.

- Chase, pegue o paciente! Cameron, cheque os sinais vitais de Foreman. Você ,– House apontou para Duo – chame a segurança, agora!

(vinte minutos depois)

- E então, como ele está? – perguntou Duo.

- Os cirurgiões estão estancando a hemorragia; foi um ferimento grave, mas aparentemente ele vai se recuperar. – disse Cameron, ainda um pouco chocada pelo que vira.

Chase chegou momentos depois, esbaforido.

- Conseguimos... Encurralar a coisa... – falou, enquanto inspirava de maneira forçada – House... esmagou... com a bengala...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!!! KENNY!!!!! YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!! - foi o grito de dor emitido por Heero, mesmo sob poderosa anestesia.


	8. Epílogo: Loucura

**Epílogo: Loucura**

"_Em nome de Belzebu, o que está acontecendo aqui?"_

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!!! KENNY!!!!! YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!! - foi o grito de dor emitido por Heero, mesmo sob poderosa... sonolência?

- Heero? – murmurou um sonolento Duo, que começava a acordar a seu lado – Quem é Kenny?

Num gesto nada digno do soldado perfeito, Heero caiu no chão devido ao susto, mas recuperou-se como um raio e com um inaudível grunhido de dor no cóccix. Ele deixou um Duo confuso no sofá da sala, perante uma TV cheia de chuviscos e correu para o banheiro.

Ele ergueu a camiseta sem se importar com Quatre que estava fazendo um número dois do turno da noite e soltou um sonoro suspiro de alívio. Quatre murmurou alguma coisa sobre "privacidade", "alá", "porta", "cólica" e "matar"; foi completamente ignorado por Heero que saiu, nitidamente feliz e aliviado do banheiro. Desceu as escadas, ainda ostentando um sorriso de alívio, para grande surpresa de Duo.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou o Shinigami.

- Hm. – Heero lembrou-se de que era uma pessoa carrancuda e limitou-se a grunhir.

- Cara, nunca mais que eu como tanta porcaria enquanto assisto TV. – riu Duo – Sério, imaginei que você era o hospedeiro de Alien, que tava grávido, que eu era o pai, e você agia feito... sei lá, a noviça rebelde pronta pra dar a luz. Ainda por cima tinha vários personagens daquela série House, lembra Heero? Heero? Heero??

E o piloto do 01 desmaiou. Antes que sua mente se perdesse nas trevas, desejou que o desmaio não fosse conseqüência de uma gravidez. Acordou quando alguém estalou dedos repetidas vezes próximo a sua face.

- Bem vindo ao hospital Princeton-Plainsboro. Eu sou seu médico, Gregory House.

Fim.

_Benzahades. Era isso. _


End file.
